User talk:Snapatchu/Archive ONE
Farewell Well, I can't stop you from leaving. You will be missed and, thankyou, for you help starting the wikia. Fairwell dude. Say what? I just got back and you're leaving... ? Why? I'll be on IRC tomorrow if I can, tell me there. And by the way, please don't do anything you will... regret. Hey, my internet is sucking, and I can't get on the IRC...well, I can but I can "say" anything. So, I'll be off for a while. I'll still be "here", at the site. Anyways, see you. Thank you very much, I'll do that next time. Problems I just got back from a four day absence to find that ODST Joshie has been perma-banned from the Halo Legends IRC. Okay, so I ask for some evidence, proof that he deserved such a punishment. And SPARTAN-118 gives me this wall of text full of stupid arguments and past issues that don't even involve Halo Legends. Joshie simply entered the IRC and cracked a harmless joke. Then Ajax proceeds to bring up some past incident that happened on another channel. He, of course, only has five lines to prove this. These lines are not easily interpreted and seem to have no evidence supporting that Joshie was in fact showing racist behavior towards Ajax. I seriously see nothing at all. In fact, it seems that Ajax was the one who started it. Josh didn't do anything. You and Liam of course follow along with Ajax and push the issue. I don't know why you guys trust him. He's one of the most corrupt admins that I've ever seen on wikia thus far. So that means you shouldn't believe every lie he feeds you. But you do it anyway. I have seen no proof of a ban. And you know what? Josh is under a lot of stress. His best friend's mom just died. So cut him a little slack. If he's not feeling so great, then don't freak out over it, okay!? This is a disappointment and an overall shame to our wikia and it's administrators. I demand that Josh is unbanned A.S.A.P. And I demand that you and Liam both clean up your damn acts. It's pitiful. We were founded on the base of justice and truth, and look at us now: banning people just because 'Jax tells us to... I expect changes in the behavior of the administrators of this wiki, I expect you and SPARTAN-118 to follow your own paths and do right on those paths so that we may set an example for others to follow. Next time, don't be the puppet of a corrupt administrator. IRC Please come on the IRC. I can't stick around forever. thank you thank you for editing, and fixing my page, I appreciate it :) Pictures Do you make pictures? You on the 'Eye-R-Ce'? Get on plz. Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... I've finished the new category system and added some categeories to some of the Guardian's userpages. --Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... 02:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Why thank you! --Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... 02:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) If you need somebody to create the award, I'll be glad to make it for you, is it like a userbox like at Halopedia, or is it a full template? --Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... 15:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, though I am used to using my signature, I'll use this more often! On RP: Fallen Heroes, I am attempting to post my own part on it. I am notifying you because I am going to use Commander 'Novumee, in it. There will only be some dialogue then that's it. Is this okay with you? Thanks for signing! Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... Stephen Thanks, that means a lot. I sure hope you're right about Dad being proud. I sure hope my life turns out well. Thank you thank you for the advice! :D --Aaron Titan 1 19:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I know, I was merely informing him of his actions. Recent Userpage Edit I only edited your page because the orange font was off, kinda took a gamble (I suck at coding O_O), but its fixed. Just telling you so you don't get mad at me, even though you probably wouldn't have anyway =) Guardians need to talk I need to speak with you and Eve as soon as time permits. Yeah, I may write a little stuff here. Most of my time will be spent on Halo Fanon, but I think I'll still spend some time here. Plus, I wanted to test what it feels like to start from scratch on a fanon wiki :P Matt-256 19:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, nothing, I just was in the mood of destroying everything I have... Jk, it's only the stuff that isn't Necros-related. This way I don't have my work in two different universes on one wiki (to keep things simple and neat). So basically, Halo Fanon will from now on be for my Necros work, and Legends for my other work. Eccentric, I know, but I'm an eccentric guy :P Matt-256 20:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) what is wrong with you why did you just delete all my articles without me even being there or being told or even given a change what the hell, that is so unfair --FallingMan 22:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I can haz Admion powa? Basically, I'd be a pretty cool admin, I'm nice and courteous, and the wikia doesn't make me near suicidal. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Joshie, you past actions prove otherwise. Not once, not twice, or evEn thrice. Multiple times. ::Sounds very fair dude. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 21:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me? This doesn't even exist as far as I'm concerned which is forever... --Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside 06:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Registering On the IRC Hey Snaps, I've registered the nick; Tyler| on the IRC. And I just want to know about the basic stuff, like flags, actions/commands, ops, etc. Eve told me you could help me out. Can you? --Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside 06:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please! Unjustifiable? You should be on to see what these complete trolls do and how they talk about the wiki. The case with ODST Joshie is being worked out, as I must get some help from Liam, so his ban isn't final yet. But -Ascension- is banned for a good damn reason and it should stay that way. No interest in helping the Wikia, and what does it tell you when he's trying to authenticate as other users, hm? Nothing good, that's what. If you want to be stupid enough to lift the ban on him then be my guess, it's not the first time you've done anything stupid as a sysop. I recall you almost destroying this wiki say what oh... three or four times? But no, no, you know what's best man. So go ahead and unban the troll. Just think about how stupid it is. In the mean time, feel free to unban the troll, but when it comes back to bite you, don't say I didn't warn you. Now don't leave me anymore messages, I have enough spam and crap on that page, last I need is some sysop who doesn't know the difference between a troll and someone who actually wants to help bothering me. Keep in mind, just because we set out with a good goal and good intentions, it doesn't mean we have to be soft and let trolls step all over us. That's just stupid. Once a troll always a troll, and a troll deserves a good ban. Remember that, and quit bothering me. Good day, Snap, You can't do this Stephen is right, a have a great deal of logs from trolls bring do awful that they should never be permitted to return. When editing the rules, all of the Guardians should be involved first. For something as important as the rules that we all have to follow, it'll take more than one person to edit them. trolls on this wiki need to be ban for whichever they do, you're just letting them walk all over us, you're tieing the Guardians's hands snap. :And people wonder why I oppose democracy. >_> MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 16:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with Lauren. You are restricting the Guardians from enforcing the rules. 'Forgiving' trolls and allowing them to stay on the wiki, when they have of been banned, just says we are lax on our rules and makes us a bigger traget for vandals, trolls, and spammers. Please consider me and Lauren's comments. Me, me and more about me. Let me clarify two things: #I got hold off Wikia Staff about my unfair block about 20 minutes before I contacted you. I wasn't thinking clearly (knocked my head several times when I think about it) when I realised I was blocked from sending you an email (the cause of my confusion as no one ever does a block with an email block as it is against Wikia's Policy unless the vandal does tremendous damage) and that I could just contact you in Halo Fanon. #Creating another account just to annoy people = Phail. Nuff' said. You can check my "more original" contributions over at Halo Fanon. Writing fiction with Subtank is much more... "fun" than annoying people, if you consider annoying your siblings fun. Regarding the "To The Halo Legends" and this Fallingman user, I really don't know what you're talking about to be honest... but MeatAndTaters and I had this "Hate You" issue over in the IRC (obviously, he took it too seriously due to his instability analysed by Subtank, no offense) and as a result brought the issue to the wiki itself. I even joked at some point about "invading" the wiki in the IRC albeit I had joined the wiki 10 minutes earlier before making that statement.外国人(7alk) 04:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Snap, Snap, I don't know if you're already gone, but if you leave, just leave, don't just destroy the wikia, please, don't. There are still yet some of us who still love this place, thank you, see you around, I'm sorry, but when Ajax said that is gave me a bit of a startle, I quite enjoy it here, thank you for not deleting it, Snap.